paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 7: The love song
Chase walked out of the lookout with a sad look on his face. "What am I going to do, two days from now is going to be Valentine's Day and I need to get Skye a gift to show that I like her." Chase said in concern. Then Chase realized something. "Wait, the perfect gift isn't from a store or any object, it's from the heart. I need to write Skye a song, tomorrow, I'll think of song lyrics so I can serenade her." Chase said in excitement. One day later, Chase is thinking of lyrics all day and didn't took one rest. Then Marshall came to see him. "Hey Chase, what are you doing now." Marshall asked. "I am thinking of song lyrics to put into my song for Skye, this is my final chance to win Skye's heart." Chase said in concern. "Let me see the song." Marshall said curiously. "Wow, the song is amazing" Marshall said in excitement. "Yeah, and I just need a few hours to finish it." Chase said. "Okay, good luck." Marshall said. Chase wrote his song for Skye all day and he finished it at 9:00 pm. "Yes, it's ready." Chase said in excitement. The next day, it was 5:00 pm and Skye was standing alone under a tree, until Chase came to her while pushing a pup sided piano. "Hey Chase, what's with a piano?" Skye asked. "I just want you to hear my new song I wrote for you." Chase answered. "Well okay." Skye responded. Then Chase went to the piano a started to play the tune from "I'm Still Standing" from the movie "Sing" Then Chase started singing. Song: I never know how what it's like, to have the perfect girl on my side, the one that's always the best for me, the one that love to flies, lovey smile, and your beauty, and do you think I'm already hurt, from all the plans that tried to win your heart, from all the things that I tried to do, that you should know I never give up on you, and you should know that I'm still standing better than I've ever tried, I feel your always on my side, feeling I'm not alone, and I'm still standing after all this time, pickup up the pieces of my life with you inside my mind, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH without you I can never win, of all the thinks that I have ever did, from all the things you did for me, I would protect you anyway and all my feeling for you shall never leave, and you should know that I'm Still Standing better that I've ever tried, feeling our love is a sign, to be together tonight, and I'm still standing after all of this, always spending moments I can think of everytime with you, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, and you should know that I'm still standing better than I've ever tried, Your beauty from top to bottom, flying circles around me, and I'm still standing since the first we met, from you pretty eyes, to your gracefulness, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH ,YEAH, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, I'm still standing, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, End of song: Skye is tearing up from what she had heard. "Oh Chase, that was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, and the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for mel what you sang has given me the courage to say, I love you." Skye said gracefully. "Oh Skye, I love you too, so I was wondering, do you want to be my girlfriend and to be my Valentine for the Valentine's Day dance?" Chase asked. "I would love to be your girlfriend Chase, nothing can make me happier than to be with you." Skye answered. "Than what are we waiting for, shall we go to the dance?" Chase claimed. "Why yes we should." Skye answered. The Chase and Skye dressed up and make their way to the dance, when they got there Ryder and Katie was there. "Oh, Skye and I didn't expect you and Katie to be here." Chase said in confusion. "Oh, Katie's my valentine for the dance, and I see you finally won Skye's heart Chase" Ryder answered. "Yeah, he did." Skye said. "Come on Ryder, let's get to the dance floor." Katie suggested. "Why of course Katie." Ryder Answered. The Katie and Ryder went to the center of the dance floor. Leaving Chase and Skye to be alone with each other. "I'm glad we're finally a couple after all these years." Chase claimed. "Me too Chase" Then Chase and Skye got closer and kissed for 7 seconds, then they stopped. "So, shall we both join Ryder and Katie." Skye Suggested. "Than what's stopping us?" Chase claimed. Then Chase and Skye went to the center of the dance floor near Ryder and Katie. Then everyone at the dance danced all night long. THE END